


Problem Solving

by t0talcha0s



Category: Homestuck
Genre: But Not Porn, Dsyfunction, Established Relationship, F/M, It's all in the subtext folks, Lackluster Handjob, Post-Game, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/pseuds/t0talcha0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Dave could feel that something wasn't right with their relationship, but they both knew no better way of dealing with it then ignoring it in favor for dancing around the subject in their morning conversatios and a handy-J.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem Solving

Something was off, or at the very least unsatisfactory. Rose lay awake in bed, one arm folded beneath her head and the other draped across her stomach, she felt uncertain. Next to her was a sleeping Dave, legs tangled in the blankets and back turned to her. The ceiling was blank, and black in the absence of light, but Rose continued to study it intently, as though she could see the Brazil shaped dent that her eyes usually fell on when she was thinking like this. She didn't know where they had went wrong, they hadn't done anything, one day things simply felt tentative; banter slowed, communication dwindled, they barely made eye contact. 

"Dave?" Rose probed, unable to know if he were faking his sleep. He didn't respond and she sighed deeply, trying to sync her breathing up with the beat of her heart.

"What do you want?" He mumbled, moving his head off the spot of drool on his pillow, turning marginally to look at her. She looked down at him, his red eyes were tired, and uncertain, or unsatisfying. They held eye contact for a while, as though it had been years since they last looked at each other, it felt shallow. 

"I don't want anything." 

"That's a dirty lie." There was a pause, something that needed to be talked about hung in the air, Rose made the executive decision to ignore it, and she knew Dave made/would make the same. 

"Need help with your morning wood?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow as a jab, her words seemed too legitimate, not joking or friendly enough. She knew their problems couldn't be overcome with physical intimacy but the seriousness in her tone implied that she was willing to give it a shot. Dave didn't look away from her eyes, he seemed glum. 

"I can't deny that offer." He rolled onto his back, shimmying out of his boxers. Rose wanted to say something, she reaches for the lube in her bedside table instead. 

"I think we're out of ramen." She poured some lube in her hand before unceremoniously wrapping it around Dave's penis. He gasped in surprise. 

"Well damn that'll wake you up."

"The ramen shortage or the cold lube?" She made sure he was slick enough, twisting her hand gently at the head. 

"The lube, we can go shopping today." Rose would be the first to admit that her technique was a little sloppy, and especially limp wristed due to her sleep deprived brain not focusing on the task at hand- pun unintended. Dave thrust his hips up into her grip. 

"I had a meeting today." 

"Of course you do." 

"We've talked about this, I'm not the only guilty party in this relationship. At least I have the decency to use the guest room." She took a break to pour more lube on her hand and Dave shifted impatiently, grunting when she returned to stroking him. 

"Shouldn't you be thinking about getting me off, not whoever you're meeting up with today?" 

"What I should do and what I am doing are two very different things and we both know that." He conceded, letting out a breathy,

"Oh shit" when Rose did something he particularly liked- trailing her fingers teasingly from base to head, it showed a hint of the finesse she would usually put into such acts. "Not sure this will be enough." 

"I'm not making my morning breath worse by giving you a blow job." He nodded, and twitched his hips as a sign to hurry it up. She gripped a little tighter, hurrying up per his wishes. 

"It's not- just-" he groaned, both with arousal and dissatisfaction. "Don't bother- ah fuck wait." He shuddered, ejaculating over her hand, Rose grimaced. 

"Warn me next time, now I have to go wash my hands, and probably shower." She tilted her head in the direction of Dave, surprised to find herself eye to eye, close enough to feel his breath on her mouth, it was an unpleasant feeling. She kissed him, more out of routine then desire, it reminded her of their first kiss, young and nervous and jittery and just having completed a hell of a game. A warmth in her chest bloomed. 

"I love you too." He sighed out. She pushed her soiled hand onto his chest. "Ew what the fuck Rose, keep your hands to yourself." She kissed him again, with more force, and he reciprocated with something that could be described as passionate, but just felt lazy and apathetic. 

"I love you, maybe." She tacked the adverb on the end as a last minute addition, she loved him but she still meant it. "It's complicated." 

"It didn't use to be." 

"We didn't use to be this way." He put his warm, and a little sweaty, hand on her cheek, giving her a quick kiss. 

"But we are."

"I don't know how to fix us." 

"Can we be? Fixed that is." 

"Well we're a problem."

"You have a problem." 

"We both have our problems, maybe." She looked unsure, or at least uneasy. Dave attempted to lighten the mood or change the subject with a joke. 

"I'm not arguing with you there," he shrugged. "I'm still sticking around though." 

"Maybe" 

"You're paranoid." 

" _We're_ paranoid." 

"With good reason." He gave her a kiss again, completely disgusted by their combined morning breath, but he knew that sticking it through a good kiss meant more to Rose then she would ever admit. "Maybe." He added on quietly. 

"I need to shower, your semen is drying on my hand." 

"That's nasty." 

"It's yours." 

"So are you but that doesn't mean I have to put up with you rubbing semen on my chest." She put her clean hand over his on her cheek. 

"Yes, it does." She gives him a quick kiss before picking his hand up off her cheek and dropping it on the bed. She got up, stretching her legs and holding her dirty hand away from her body. Dave watched her hips as she walked into the bathroom. Something was unsatisfactory about their situation, or at least off, but at least they could say they tried.

**Author's Note:**

> This is disgustingly self-indulgent. Plus(!) first sex I've written, doesn't that say a lot about me. 
> 
> My Tumblr's barefootcosplayer


End file.
